next_generation_mermaidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor Edwards
Taylor "Tay" Edwards is one of the main characters in the third and final season, in the Australian television series, Next Generation Mermaids. Taylor discovered her powers after a trip to the Sea Caves of Ireland. She is played by Indiana Evans. Biography Taylor "Tay" Edwards is the new girl in town and appears after Emily has left to travel the world with her parents. When a mysterious Water Tentacle attacks the girls and captures Amber, Tay sees a part of Amber's tail, and Sarah jumps into the water to save Amber. Tay is shocked, but also jumps into the water quickly after Sarah jumped in. She reveals her tail to Sarah and saves Amber together with Sarah from the water tentacle. The next morning, the girls and Ryan Bell discuss Tay's tail and Tay shows them her powers on Ryan's drink. Tay can turn water into a gelatin substance. After that, the girls ask Tay to join them, and she agrees. She has also been described as bringing something to the group that they've never had before. Tay also applied for a waitress job at a café called Amber's. But meanwhile Tay was making a drink for a costumer, Sophie Mason changed the drink by adding a chilli pepper in the drink while Tay wasn't paying attention, so it would look like Sophie indeed was suitable for the job, instead of Tay. Tay didn't get the job, but she continued to work at the café as the lead singer in Nate's band. After the Events of Season Three In the spin off series, Mermaids in the Sea, Amber, who appears in this show, talks about her friends, what happened to them. Amber reveals that her friends eventually moved from the Gold Coast after graduating high school, but Tay's name is actually never said. It is unknown what happened to Tay. Personality Tay is a bit withdrawn and sensitive because she's a mermaid, meaning that she's afraid to reveal herself. But deep from the inside, she but cares deeply for her friends (especially James Mason, because of her feelings for him). Tay is also described as being a bubbly ball of energy that is easy to talk with. She always enjoyed walking around in the Ireland fields while her parents were both at work. Later she became a fun lovely girl with her two new friends. Appearance Tay has honey-blonde hair that fall straight down past her shoulders. Her hair also seems to have a naturally wavy texture, which you can see when she wears her hair loose. She often styles it by braiding it to the side. She sometimes wears a plait or a ponytail, but she mostly wears her hair down. Tay's eyes are ocean blue, and her skin has a honey-bronze color. She is not quite as tan as Sarah Powers but not as pale as Amber Nelson and Emily Santamaria. She seems to be the shortest of the mermaid trio. Tay has a slim shape but curvaceous figure. Tay is the one who wears the most dresses in the mermaid trio. She wears colors that reflect more earthly tones, such as green, black, and flower designs. If Tay wears swim clothes, it mostly has a flower design. Tay is never seen without her blue necklace with the exception of her mermaid form. Later in season 3, her friends also get the same necklace made by James. Becoming a Mermaid Tay became a mermaid when she was nine years old. She lived with her parents in Ireland at the time, but they were too busy at work, so she explored the area a lot. She found a sea cave with a pool, and when she jumped into the pool on a Full Moon night, she was transformed into a mermaid. Tay found a dark blue crystal at the bottom of the Moon Pool where she became a mermaid. She tied this crystal on a brown string and has been wearing it ever since. Mermaid Powers Tay possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after she touches water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before the transformation. She has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth deeper than any ordinary human-being is capable of. Gelidkinesis Tay has the ability to transform water and all things that contain water into a jelly-like substance. Tay shows this to Sarah, Amber and Ryan when they're talking about Tay being a mermaid. Tay can control the duration of her power's effect. Substanciakinesis Tay also has the ability to transform water and all things that contain water into a substance similar to crystal or glass. Tay uses this power to create stepping stones, to cross a river without getting wet, and to harden the statuette that Sarah was forming with her powers as a present for Amber's birthday. Relationships Will Benjamin See the main article: Tay-James Relationship Tay develops feelings for James as soon as she arrives in town. Because James often asks Tay about what he "thinks" he saw, Amber tells Tay to stay away from him to keep their secret safe. As they become closer, James starts to have feelings for Tay. On one day, James accidentally drops water on Tay's chin when he wants to kiss her, and she is forced to run into the ocean before she transforms into a mermaid. James then becomes curious and intentionally throws a glass of water on Tay's hand, forcing Tay to jump into the water. James follows her, and sees what she really is. Although he's shocked at first, he agrees to keep her secret. But Tay lies about Sarah and Amber when James asks her if they are also mermaids. Tay often hears James talking about mermaids and the magic, and begins to think that he is only interested in her because of her mermaid magic, and she stops their friendship. Eventually, they become friends again after James finds out that Sarah and Amber are mermaids as well. In one of the episodes, she mistakenly hears James asking Amber to a party and she decides to go with Nate to make him jealous. At the party, they solve the misunderstanding and officially become a couple. Trivia *Tay's full name is Taylor Edwards. This is revealed in the last episode, "Graduation". *Tay's name is misspelled in season 3 Media Kit as "Tailor Hartley." *Tay and Ryan are the only main characters whose houses were never revealed in the series. *Tay actually never met Emily in the series, but she might have behind the scenes. *Tay was turned into a mermaid in the Sea Caves of Ireland, unlike Sarah, Emily and Amber. How Tay got her powers and tail is shown in "Revealed". *Tay's favorite color is green. She also wears clothes based on gemstone colors similar to her power. *The show never shows us Tay being affected by the full moon, unlike Emily, Sarah and Amber but she might had the same problem as the trio before she moved to the Gold Coast . *Tay tells us in the series that she always moved from country to country because of her parents jobs, so it's not clear which she was born in but it's most likely that she's Australian or Irish. *Tay's home and parents were never shown in the series. It is unknown if she has any siblings. *Tay's father works in the hotel management. *Tay didn't have a lot of friends in the past because she moved from country to country all the time. *Tay got her powers and tail when she was nine years old, and this makes her the oldest mermaid in the series, but she's also the youngest who ever got powers in Next Generation Mermaids.